smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joey McCormick (Expanded AU)
Joey McCormick 'is a character within the ''Expanded Animated Universe, created by Esquilo30. Background Information Joey is very kind-hearted and courageous. A running gag is that every time he is kissed by a female, he blushes, giggles, and does a slow kick which shows that he is embarassed. He first appears in the premier episode of Season 10 called, "A New Smurf, A New Adventure." He is a human who was turned into a Smurf and has lost his memory. Relations Joey's best friends are Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Clumsy ever since they found him unconscious near the River Smurf. Another running gag throughout the series is that every time he saves a female's life, she will fall in love with him (much to his shock). During his debut episode, he falls for one of Jokey's "surprises"; he's never fallen for it again. Every time Jokey attempts to give him a exploding gift, Joey becomes annoyed and tosses him out of the village in the same manner the rest of the Smurfs do with Brainy. Fighting Style & Abilities Although he lost his memory, he seems to remember certain things (besides his name or being a human) - one of which is knowing how to fight. Suplex One fighting style that Joey knows is a combination of choreographed attacks: *'''Dash Grab: He dashes forward and grabs an enemy first. Then he takes a rising break, sending them flying. He leaps forward and smashes the enemy into the ground or he falls backwards and smashes the enemy against the ground. He will also throw his foe skyward; he jumps extremely high and flattens them underneath him. *'Fury Stomp:' He grabs his enemy and stomps on them. *'Pinpoint Kick:' He falls, kicking as he goes down, often knocking out most enemies below and then bounces off an enemy after kicking them. It is the only attack in suplex that is not a grab. Sword Style Joey also carries a silver sword that was built by Handy; he use techniques that just knock his opponents out. *'Sword Tornado:' He starts to spin quickly and hits his foe(s) with his sword several times in a pattern. *'Sword Drill:' He starts to spin like a drill. *'Fast Sword Attack:' He slaps his enemy's face furiously with his sword. Incredible Speed Joey is know for being the fastest of the Smurfs - he runs and stays in the position of a ninja with arms at his sides, head down and forward, and shoulders squared. Techniques learned in Smurfs Heroes *'Typhoon Attack:' One of Joey's specials teached by Selwyn in Smurfs Heroes: Legend of the Moon Medal. When using the attack, he flies in the air then unleashes a massive amount of typhoons around him. *'Thunder Cyclone:' The second special from Smurfs Heroes: The Legendary Moon Medal. When using the attack, he begins to spin as bolts of lightning spark around him. Appearance He is indentified by wearing dark blue Smurf clothes and a red neckerchief. He is often seen wielding a silver sword with a dark brown handle - it is attached to a red belt around his waist. As he was a 10 years old boy, he is taller than a Smurfling and almost the size as an adult Smurf. Voice Actor(s) The most desirable actress would be Veronica Taylor. Trivia *Joey has perfect pitch. *He is based off of the player in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness. *His catchphrase is, "Holy Mother of Smurf," which is a parody of the PG-13 catchphrase, "Holy Mother of God." Category:Characters Category:Smurfs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters